The Sexual Sense
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “Someone’s happy to see me,” Blair giggled. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He straddled her on the dinning table’s chair she sat in. It was bound to tip over, but they were used to getting bruises when they played. Missing S3 steamy scenes.
1. Roleplaying 301

Title: _**The Sexual Sense**_

Chapter Title: **Roleplaying 301**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Someone's happy to see me," Blair giggled. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He straddled her on the dinning table's chair she sat in. It was bound to tip over, but they were used to getting bruises when they _played_. Missing S3 steamy scenes.

A/N: Okay so I have decided that, IN MY OPINON (not speaking for anyone else here), the writers have neglected to give us the C/B hotness that we all cherish so much. Every other couple has had several hot scenes, C/B they cut it off as soon as things get interesting. So I am proposing a missing steamy scene sort of thing for season three. It starts off with a scene from the selected episode and leads into my "missing" scene. This one is from 301: Reversals of Fortune. Tell me if you like it.

--

Blair sat at the table with her hands in her lap and a pristine posture about her. She was in complete character. She was not Blair Waldorf at the moment, but an angered housewife who happened to be a top customer at the most private of restaurants.

"Waiter, this glass is dirty and I've been waiting far too long," she complained. Her eyes rolled as she heaved a sigh. There was so much frustration within her that longed to be released. Then she felt his eyes on her as he came out of the shadows. He was dressed head-to-toe in a black tuxedo, such a good waiter he was. She did not turn to face him, but kept her gaze forward. It was his turn to come to her; he was the employee after all.

"Well I apologize, ma'am," Chuck replied as he looked down at her. His voice was so deep, filled with sultry seduction. She cracked a smile. He was so into it. It was hard not to giggle.

"Surely there is some way I can make up for the poor service." He gave a light nod as his eyes remained on her. Her eyes flickered up, but not at him, only to the side. She dropped the knowing smile and returned to her bitchy character.

"I can think of a few ways," Blair informed him.

She then smiled and reached her arm behind her. She grabbed of the lapel of his jacket and pulled down. Their lips connected in a steamy, passion-filled kiss. Her hand wrapped around his neck, the other hooked on his shoulder. She demanded more with such a move, but that was okay, he was ready to give more. They began an open-mouthed kiss. She granted his tongue access and he explored the sweetness of her mouth.

"Mhmm," Chuck murmured against her lips. A light purr came from the back of her throat and he felt his member come to attention. It hit the evil walls of his tight black pants, ready to be free of them.

"Someone's happy to see me," Blair giggled. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He straddled her on the dinning table's chair she sat in. It was bound to tip over, but they were used to getting bruises when they _played_.

"Always," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath hit her neck and caused her eyes to roll back into her head. She moaned in pleasure when he wove a hand up that pretty little pale, green skirt of hers. His fingers soothingly stroked the porcelain colored skin of her inner thighs.

"I-I'm so glad that I requested such a private dinning area." She spoke with short, raspy breaths. Her panties were already soaked. It was the pure signal of how much he turned her on, how much she wanted him.

"I intend to be commended from my manager after hearing of your report," he chuckled. She giggled along with him and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her body with ease, her hands wrapped around his neck. She waited for the bed, but then heard him rip the cloth from the table. Glasses shattered to the floor and broke.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. Her eyes flickered from the mess on the floor to the bed.

"If you wanted a bed then you should have gone to a hotel and called for a bellboy, Miss," Chuck smirked. A grin broke out on her face as he set her down on the table. With a light push she fell on her back, the cool surface of the wood was just what she needed. So much body heat was going on it was enough for her to run a fever.

"What a nice uniform," she complimented as her hand stroked his chest. Her eyes came back up and met his, the smile dropped, and she shook her head. "Too bad it's going to be destroyed." Her hands then wove inside the jacket of his tux and found his white dress shirt. She clasped her hands around to buttons and yanked until they flew across the room.

"Now get rid of the rest of it before I rip it to shreds," Blair growled. He smirked and stood up. She leaned up to watch as he slowly took off his jacket, then his pants, next the dress shirt, and finally his boxers. He now stood completely nude in front of her.

"Not bad," she mentioned. Her eyes flickered down past his waist and then back up to him.

"I doubt you've seen better, or should I say bigger," he scoffed. He then came towards her with a determined look in his eyes. He placed his hands on her chest. She watched him carefully.

"Well my boyfriend is-"

The sound of her expensive, pastel colored dress ripping silenced her. Her eyes widened as she watched him take what was now rags and throw it on the floor. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned like a naughty child.

"Whoops," Chuck smirked.

"I liked that dress," Blair seethed. Her teeth gritted together. She thought about what would happen if she attempted to push him off of her and make him fall to the ground. Who was she kidding? Jenny Humphrey could restrain her. Damn her small stature.

"I'm sure your boyfriend, what was his name-?" he played dumb.

"Chuck, Chuck Bass," she grinned. He nodded as if informed and then winked.

"I'm sure Mr. Bass will buy you a new one. As long as he doesn't find out of your naughty activities with me on this very table." His dark brown eyes sparkled with how much he enjoyed this foreplay banter of theirs.

"Hmm… I've never been blackmailed by a waiter before," Blair mused. Her left eyebrow quirked in the way she knew he found extremely sexy. She then lied back on the table and offered her body for the taking.

"I expect to receive what I'm paying for. Get on with it, love slave," she commanded.

"Oh it would be my most gratifying _pleasure_," Chuck complied. He then lowered his body over hers gradually as his lips raked up from her hips to her collarbone. She smiled with closed eyes and nodded her head. His movements were delicate, yet they burned her skin like fire.

"I love you," Chuck whispered. And then…

His teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck. She hissed in pain and her back arched forward. Their bodies collided against each other. Her nails scratched at his back as she tried to keep pace with his arms that yanked her body whichever way they pleased. They moved at a pace that caused each of them to struggle for the rights to their own breath.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. She nodded furiously and complied Her legs wrapped around his waist and he yanked her panties off with his teeth. His hands then tore her bra off next. He took her nipples in his mouth. His tongue twisted around them and then he bit down harshly.

"Oh!" Blair cried in a pained pleasure. Her hands wrapped at his neck and she yanked as hard as possible. She wanted to return the aggrieved favor. He didn't wait around though. His hands hit her upper back and he slammed her into the table beneath him, once, twice, and then three times.

"I want you inside of me, now," she pleaded. Her voice sounded pained as her eyes begged him. His member rubbed up against her folds, but did not part them. It was pure torture and she hated him for it. Buts he loved him for it at the same time. Basically, she was not in her right mind thanks to him.

"Kiss me first," Chuck ordered. She smiled breathlessly and nodded. Her hands reached up and took hold of his cheeks. One wove around to hold the back of his head and she led his lips to hers. They kissed hungrily; the skin around their lips ran raw.

"Good, Waldorf," he growled. She continued to kiss him, too lost to break it. Her hands slowly moved off of his skin and stretched above her head. He brought her legs tighter around him, made more room for the finale. Then without another word…

Chuck plunged his member down deep inside of her. She gasped and screamed against his lips, but his suctioned hers so that they could not remove themselves. He put all of his body weight on her as he pounded into her again and again.

"Awe, oh-" Blair moaned. Her head fell back and hit the table. She begged the ceiling for air, but it wasn't willing. So her eyes closed and she ignored it. She just felt him, again and again, pounded deep into her center.

Chuck kissed her neck, his favorite spot, up to her chin. He breathed against the skin, kissed, and smelled. She was so delectable, now matter how you took her in. He felt her body lock, her peak approached. So he lifted himself just enough to go harder, more forceful, rough even.

He thrust into her once.

"Chuck." Her expression grew pained, but she pulled at him with want.

He thrust into her twice.

"Chuck." Her volume increased, but the tone of voice lowered. His lips explored her body as he prepared to fill her to the max.

He thrust into a third time.

"Chuck!" She was screaming now, like an animal. He thrived off of that sound. It was incredible. His hands pulled at her skin. He wanted more, to hear his name more from her ruby colored lips.

So he pounded into her a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth time and then things got so heated he lost count. She moaned and screamed, begged and pleaded. His name must have left her lips a thousand times, and his were not short of calling hers. Their bodies rolled and entangled in passion. They fell to the floor, but the table would have broken had they not. Their bodies twitched and trembled as they connected them over and over again. She shivered under him, but her skin grew red from the heated temperature. His bones ached and his body willed him to stop, but he refused. They felt like they had been beaten and cut, but the sensation that came with such feelings was unimaginable.

"Chu- Ahhhhh!" Blair screamed. Her pupils enlarged as her orgasm erupted.

"Blair!" Chuck cried, right after her. He exploded within her and filled her to the max. She dripped of his essence even as he pulled out and fell beside her. Their exhausted, naked bodies lied next to each other on the cool tiles. They tried to catch their breath as blood boiled beneath their skin.

"I-I love you too," Blair managed out. He turned towards her and forced himself to smirk. She tried to smile. It was hard with no energy left. His arms wrapped around her bare waist and pulled her near to him.

They passed out in each other's arms.

--

A/N: Obviously I know this couldn't be seen on TV, unless HBO picks up Gossip Girl. But since the writers are determined to deprive us of even hot C/B, I'm giving you guys more than they ever could, legally lol. Tell me if you would like more. The next one would be the "missing scene" from 302.


	2. Sorrowful Apology

Author's Note:

I regret to inform you that for now I cannot continue with this story. After seeing 3.17, Chuck Bass makes me sick. My other stories will be continued because in those I have created the Chuck Bass that could have been, not the one the writer's have ruined, but I cannot focus on even a dream C/B season 3 anymore. Perhaps in time my opinion will change, but for now it doesn't look good. I'm sorry and if you like how things are going on GG then feel free to ignore me.

XOXO,

Shelby


End file.
